


Predictable

by Eternallost



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alien Sex, Drama, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Innocence, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Prequel, Romantic Comedy, Slow Burn, Strong Female Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 09:52:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 19,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18280724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternallost/pseuds/Eternallost
Summary: Roxanne calls Megamind out on his predictability and his actions become anything but. Who will be the villain and who will be the hero?





	1. Chapter 1

 

Her head was still fuzzy from the knock out gas. Was it stronger this time? It made her loopy. Maybe that's why today turned out differently than any other day.

"Where, oh where, could I be?" Roxanne interrupted the familiar sound of machinery humming with a sarcastic quip. She knew that Megamind liked her banter, it got him going. The familiar routine was likely a comfort to him, but it was growing dull to her.

She felt the canvas bag being lifted from her slightly perspiring face. Show time, once again.

However, she continued to keep her eyes closed to prove a point. His leather chair swiveled. The same brainbot gave a 'bowg' of recognition from atop his lap. Then, she could hear his intake of breath at her deviation from the plan. His evil speech had been halted.

Almost in an aside Megamind stated, "Roxanne, your mask has been removed now. You can open your eyes."

"Don't need to." She smirked.

"What do you mean?" She could picture his brow furrowing, his upper lip raising and his eyes shifting back and forth in confusion.

"I mean," she smiled, "that I've seen it all before. I can tell you what you'll do before you do it." She could feel him tense up at her accusation.

Clack, clack. "You're walking towards me with those custom baby seal leather boots," she continued, "ready to explain your latest devious plot to myself and Metro Man."

He stopped shy of her chair. She chirped in the direction of where she assumed the monitor was, "Hi there Metro Man, stuck battling a giant robot brain? Does it have lasers?"

Over the live video feed, Metro Man responded with a hearty heroic chuckle, "Close Roxie. That's a yes on the lasers, but this one's an alligator robot. Sit tight, I think there's a group of them."

"How exciting and, might I add, unexpected." She replied with her eyes still closed.

"Oh, you…" came a low growl from the blue, big-headed alien. She could feel his gloved finger pointing at her. "Minion!" He shouted, "Cut the microphones. I won't let Miss Reporter here do any more digging."

Her smile grew. "Well, time to head home? Should I wait for the gas?"

His voice was by her ear. "Not this time." She felt the breath from his words hot on her cheek.

Her eyes fluttered open, "What?"

"Minion, code: step out for a while." He commanded whilst still staring at his prey. A mischievous grin appeared on his cerulean face. Last time she saw that happen, Metro Man was stuck in his trap for 24 hours. She swallowed.

The fish gave his friend a bit of a confused look. "Sir, Metro Man is still battling the robots, he hasn't won yet. Wouldn't it be better if we…"

Megamind returned the glance, "Perhaps you and the brainbots can greet him if he ever does show up. You know, out there, in the lair?" and nodded his dome in the direction of the door with a raise of his eyebrows.

Minion looked from his master to the door and back again. "You know best, Sir." The fish resigned. With an apologetic look at Ms. Ritchi, he was gone.

Still tied to the chair, Roxanne looked up at her captor as if she were seeing him for the first time. The break from routine was causing her to feel uneasy, but she didn't know if she could say the same of him. He looked confident in his decision, a face she had never seen before. Sure, she had seen the comically exaggerated fear, pain, defiance, exuberance, anger, and resignation. That's when it clicked. Those were stage emotions, so what was this?

It felt as if she had been kidnapped by someone else. "What's going on here, Megamind?" she struggled against the restraints as she searched his emerald eyes.

"I thought you could predict my actions, Smarty." He replied as he strolled towards her chair. He bent at the waist; both of his hands resting on the chair at either side of her hips. "You tell me."

Something about his confidence made hers grow as well. "You're good with words. If I had to guess, I'd say, talk me to death?" She smiled. He was harmless, wasn't he?

He let out a leisurely laugh that was much deeper than the one he used on Metro Man. "You think I'm all talk and no action?" Suddenly, his leathered hand was on her cheeks pressing her mouth into a pout. "I'll show you how active I can be."

"Time out, time out!" She mumbled through her pressed lips. He released her flushed cheeks. "What has gotten into you?"

He tilted his head, examining her flustered face. "Not bored anymore, are you?"

He brought his face an inch from hers before she closed her eyes tightly. When she opened them again he had a smug smile. 

"I'd slap you if my hands weren't tied behind my back." She hissed. Maybe he would be so ashamed he would let her go.

"Why's that? Afraid that your boyfriend wouldn't like your mouth on his nemesis?" Megamind released her face, his fingers shaking aside from his calm demeanor. 

Oh, that old bit. For God's sake did anyone ever even ask? He's not my- "You bet he wouldn't!" To hell with it. Spurring him on seemed like the only way out. Or was she digging herself deeper?

The banter was fun and all until his gloved hands were wringing one another. His face betrayed him, showing genuine hurt, uncertainty and apologetic remorse. Her kind and inexperienced blue guy was back. The man who played villain, but wasn't one in the true sense of the word. She felt happy and sorry at the same time. She was just startled by the way he was behaving. 

She was about to explain herself, when Metro Man came bursting through the roof. The hero pushed aside the rubble to observe a dejected alien and a flabbergasted hostage. Something was up, and he wasn't so sure who to blame. Even with her hands tied behind her back, he knew how cunning Ms. Ritchi could be when she wanted something. That was something they had in common. When she gave him the wry smile, he knew who the culprit was. Just what had she done? Nonetheless, Megamind bowed his head and held out his wrists for cuffing. Did he feel guilty about something or was he following procedure? In a city where epic battles of good against evil happened daily, things were just starting to get interesting.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Since he was the fastest ticket home during the rush hour traffic, she didn't mind catching a ride draped over the hero's broad shoulder. He was so big that he was almost like a sofa anyway. She'd almost grown accustomed to flying Air Metro over the years. They'd even joked about frequent flyer miles.

After placing Megamind safely in his other home at the pen, Metro Man's curiosity led him to strike up a conversation with the feisty girl reporter. "Anything out of the usual happen today, Roxie? The little blue guy seemed all broken up about something."

The breeze played with her hair. That's why she cut it short, so it didn't whip her on the ride home or get caught up in the bag when she was being kidnapped. Without knowing it, she was building her life around this playground fight. They seemed to be traveling at a slower pace now, was he buying time?

"I don't know what you're talking about." She replied casually, her eyes closed.

They came to a stop on the top of a flat roof of a building five stories up, not too high. So, the big guy was a bit of a reporter himself.

"Come on now, both you and I can tell when someone's lying. It's actually one of my super powers, remember?" He displayed his pearly whites as he brushed a hand through his perfect hair in mock humility.

"Oh yea. Truth vision." She crossed her arms and remembered the times that he had helped her uncover the facts in some particularly tough investigations. Was he trying to get her to pay back the favor?

Metro Man continued to stare at her like a puppy that wants you to throw a bone. So he was becoming bored with the usual too. She let out a breath and rolled her eyes. "All right, I may or may not have mentioned that he was predictable."

"You don't say?" Metro Man egged her on like a school girl looking for gossip.

"And, well, I wanted to see what he would do." She took at breath at the memory, "What can I say, I didn't see it coming."

Metro Man raised an eyebrow as if to say details please.

She glared back at him from the corner of her eye, unsure whether or not she wanted to divulge everything. "He was going to kiss me." A thrill shot through her like a giddy teenager.

She almost expected Metro Man to cup his cheeks with his mouth in the typical 'oh' shape letting out a squeal of scandalous delight. He just stared hard at her, his eyebrows level. "What?" He uttered. So he wasn't her gal pal. Coming back to reality now.

She bit her bottom lip. "Well it wasn't like harassment, okay maybe it was, but it's nothing worse than the way you grab my butt while flying me home."

"I was trying to carry you in the safest manner possible-" Metro Man defended.

Now it was her turn to stare.

"Okay, okay. But I have to admit, it does have a nice shape." He smiled. His cheeks must hurt from doing that all day.

She punched his arm. Then, she rubbed her fist. The man was like a rock.

"So, what happens now?" Metro Man queried, his cape billowing in the wind from Metro City bay.

"Well," she looked wistfully over in the direction of the blue alien's lair, "we go back to normal, right?" She looked back at the hero for clarification.

"Right." He answered with a nod, not letting her know that his truth vision was telling him otherwise.

* * *

 

Megamind slouched on the chair in his cell. He was covered once again in the familiar orange jumpsuit, the complementary to his blue. The television droned on in the background as he held up his hands, blocking out the light it emitted. Where had they just been? What had he just done?

He had imagined it so many times, seeing Roxanne vulnerable when tied up. And yet, he had thought that something about her spirit could never be. So he took a chance, leaving both of them feeling defenseless.

But, he was the bad guy, right? Villains shouldn't care how their captives feel. After all, the hero never stops to ask the bad guy to sit down and have a hot chocolate and talk about their feelings. They just bust in with their self-righteous attitude, break some expensive and highly meticulous machinery, and swoop off with the girl knowing that their course of action is always right. People will applaud, and cheer, and clasp them on the back saying, "Great job buddy". It didn't feel right to him in grade school, and it didn't feel right to him now.

He wanted to experience how that attitude felt. He had played the cautious villain in his own way, but the damsel was not in distress. In fact, she was completely at ease in his lair. So, he decided to take a walk on the path of self-righteousness and confidence. It had worked so well for the city's hero. At first, he liked the way it felt, like he was in charge of his own destiny, like he could be a winner. Then her face reminded him of what it felt like to be on the losing end. If that's what it took to be on top, he'd didn't mind living in the shadows. It was true; his lair was already becoming shaded by the new statue of Metro Man they were erecting. It was time to move locations. He recalled setting his eye on one spot, an abandoned factory on the outskirts of town. Yes, that would work out nicely. The brainbots could move things in a night if they set their little electronic minds to it.

His mind was set, it was time to shed those memories and accept his place in Metro City. "Minion." He whispered to a hidden wristband that was programmed to match his bluish tone.

"Yes sir," The fish's voice buzzed in reply. "The plan is set. We have the invisible car outside ready and waiting. I even got you some of those donuts you like!"

Minion sounded happy. That was good, he needed some cheering up. "Code: we move out tonight."


	3. Chapter 3

Roxanne sat at her desk attempting to type up a story for that evening's news. Things had been rather dry the last week, since Minion hadn't been by to surprise her with a visit from the canvas bag. She counted her blessings at being lucky enough to never meet the forget-me-stick, although she had heard the boys talking about it whenever someone else intervened. She wondered if they knew just how much information she had been gathering over the years spent waiting for them to 'start the show.' She nibbled on the end of her pen while thinking about running a clip on a squirrel waterskiing, how could anyone not be happy with that death-defying feat? A feeling of fickleness rose over her as she realized she was becoming bored with or without the kidnapping. Was she depressed or sick or something? She checked her temperature with the back of her hand. It seemed alright. She just needed to get out and find some excitement, have a little fun.

"Hey there, Foxy Roxie. Heh. You see what I did there?"

She didn't even need to look up to know the pushy redheaded male was using his elbow to lean on her desk.

"You up to anything tonight?" Hal pressed onward, "I was thinking about cruising around town. But then I was like, my mom took her car back, so how about we use yours? Oh, or the van, if you're into that."

She closed her eyes. Did she mention clueless in her description? "Sorry not tonight, Hal. I have some research to do." Not any night.

"Yea, I bet you're busy looking into Megamind's disappearance." He sighed.

"What?" It felt like someone had given her a sharp shove. She looked to her cameraman for answers.

He liked being looked at; maybe he had the advantage here. "What, you didn't hear? It looks like he moved out of his old lair, the one that Metro Man wrecked the roof of when saving you."

She looked down at the papers on her desk. She couldn't let Hal see the range of emotions that were flying across her face. Did she cause this? Where did he go? Would he come back? Would she have to report on waterskiing squirrels for the rest of her life?

"I could take you there," Hal suggested in a low voice, "in the van."

She didn't have much of a choice. The knock out gas never allowed her to establish exactly where it was, so she couldn't find it on her own. She couldn't explain why, but her body urged her to discover what the lair was like in a sober state. Maybe the forget-me-stick was still around if the videographer got grabby.

"All right." She stood up determinedly, placing the clip on the schedule and letting it ride. At least until she could find something more interesting.

The sun was lower in the sky as she looked out the car window to see the high-rises passing by. Slowly they transitioned to smaller apartment buildings. She wasn't usually afforded this privilege. Even if she had been unconscious, something reminiscent in her body was telling her that this was the right way. Hal was going on about something, she wasn't listening. In fact, the only speeches that she found herself analyzing were those made by Megamind. Perhaps it was because she was trying to understand exactly why she was the only one in Metro City worth being held captive.

"And, here we are." Hal stated confidently as the van came to a halt.

He would get no prize. She didn't acknowledge his words, just opened the door and stepped out to observe the remains of what could have been her second home. Now, it felt like a lifeless shell. But it was only a building, an old factory, probably a safety hazard. She stepped forward in a curious trance. While Hal was looking for the camera, believing that this was an impromptu shoot for the news, she disappeared behind the old brick walls.

Rays of light from the sunset were streaming through the windows as the remaining light bulbs flickered on. Some electricity must still be wired to the old building. She followed the light up the stairs, trailing her fingers on the wall with a slight twinge of nostalgia. _Where was he now?_

* * *

 

Megamind was installing the monitors into his new lair, which was quite spacious compared to the last one. When suddenly, he caught a flicker on the screen that fed from one of cameras he had left behind. The brainbots were supposed to pick those up after nightfall. He wheeled his large leather chair over to the display and squinted to get a better look. The benefit of being a super-villain was that it drove many of the smaller crooks out of business. Perhaps that was also due to the town having a super-hero, but he liked to think it was his accomplishment for being the top of the chain, at least in his line of work. So, who was this figure lurking in his abandoned lair? What were they hoping to find? They were quite curvaceous…

He gasped, "Roxanne!" as he clutched the spandex at his chest. It was dangerous in there, half of the reason he decided to move out was because Metro Man had made the framework of the old building unstable. He leaned forward, _what was she doing?_

* * *

 

She was ambling around when she saw the room that she used to be tied up in. It had only been about a week, so why did it feel like a month? Wasn't she growing a little attached to the ropes? It was weird how their restriction brought a sense of safety rather than panic. It was like her world was unraveling without them, like they were the thread that kept it together, made it make sense. She stopped in front of a doorway she hadn't seen before. On the ceiling of the room was a blue lightning bolt _. Could this be?_

* * *

 

"My old room?" Megamind questioned the monitor. "What is she doing in there?" He was transfixed, unable to move.

* * *

 

She continued to trace the wall with her fingers, as if she could obtain some sort of life force, somehow bring him out, to feel him. The room was empty; all of the furniture was removed. Only a floor with peeling tiles remained. Compiling her research, she realized how he had moved from a childhood on cement behind bars to young adulthood in a shabby brick building that was due for demolition. What a bad hand he'd been given. But he still kept his wits and kept creating, pushing himself to succeed. That was admirable, even if it was in the wrong direction. There was a door in the corner. Curiosity pushed her to seek where it led. It opened with a creak as she examined an otherwise empty closet, aside from a small pile of fabric on the floor. She picked it up and stretched it out. It was a torn and tattered black cape. There were studs on the shoulder pieces, though some were scratched and some had fallen out.

* * *

 

"Why is she holding that? Why are you holding that Roxanne?" Megamind begged the screen. He had discarded that old thing since it was damaged and not worth the time to repair. Besides, he had millions more; shiny new ones that allowed for the best presentation.

* * *

 

She felt something tingle in her stomach as she balled the smooth fabric in her fists. It really was soft. She brushed it against her cheek, bringing it across her face to see if it still smelled like him.

* * *

 

Megamind swallowed as he watched the scene unfold. His cheeks grew warm as he felt like this was something private. But it was his old room and his old clothes for crying out loud! He couldn't quite get it. Was she looking for clues to his new hideout? He turned off the screen as he decided to hop into the invisible car and get her out of there one way or another. It was certainly not safe, and the brainbots were instructed to destroy it after they had retrieved all of his materials. _Wasn't that later tonight?_

* * *

 

"Good evening, citizen." Metro Man stated as he glided down to greet the pudgy redhead.

"It's Hal by the way; you think you'd know since I film you enough."

"Right you are." Metro Man continued smiling. He noted the camera in Hal's right hand. "And where is the reporter of the evening?"

"She went in there, but the thing looks too creepy and rickety to me. Don't you get that vibe? Like ghosts or something? I bet that'd make a good story for the news, heh."

Metro Man looked at the odd boy and back to the building. "Yes, it certainly looks off. It always has."

* * *

 

Roxanne noted how the rays of sunlight were long gone now. Only a few faint bulbs wavered in the dark. She must have been in the room for a while. Then, she began to hear the shuffle of feet in the hall. Her heart beat sped up. Wasn't Hal mumbling something about ghosts in the car?

"Ohhh." She heard resonate through the walls.

* * *

 

"Ohhhh!" Megamind groaned. This old lair was way too dimly lit now; it made him hit his shin on the banister! He rubbed it hurriedly, willing the pain away. "Roxanne!" He whispered as he saw her shoot out of his old bedroom. Was she afraid or something? She was running haphazardly towards the spot where Metro Man had made his entrance. Pain be darned, he took off after her.

* * *

_Nope! Nope! Nope!_ thought Roxanne as she sped towards what she thought was an exit. She could have sworn that she continued to hear footsteps echoing after her as she ran. It felt like someone was panting but she refused to look back. Suddenly, she tripped over a downed ceiling beam and felt a hand grasp the back of her white blouse, catching her swiftly. She let out a small scream as she was staring down a gaping hole in the floor that could have certainly cost her a few bones if not her life. Out of the darkness, Metro Man swooped her up from underneath and whisked her out of the old building.

* * *

 

Megamind released his firm grip on Roxanne to relinquish her once again into the waiting arms of the city's hero. "At least she's safe…" He whispered as he watched her go, his outstretched hand retracting from her direction.

 


	4. Chapter 4

A glimpse of movement, something resembling a hand in the dark had caught her eye as she was being lifted out of the skylight by the perpetrator who created it. Her feet were soon on solid ground again as she caught her breath and was starting to analyze the evidence. But not before stalling Hal's array of questions, "Was ghosts? I knew it! Can we make one of those ghost finder shows?"

Someone was inside; some unsung hero had stopped her from plummeting before Metro Man ever heard her scream. "We have to go back inside!" Roxanne commanded to the city's icon, her blue eyes burning. "Someone's in there!"

"What do you mean Roxie? I just swooped in before you fell into a heap of trouble." Metro Man advised, "Anyone else would have given one look at the dilapidated building and walked the other way. What were you thinking?" He was seeking answers that they both knew were beyond reason.

"That doesn't matter." she stated walking towards the building again in an effort to withdraw attention from her and place it on the person who was more likely in need of help right now.

Metro Man glided in front of her, blocking her path. He floated on air, you would think it would be easy to push the guy aside, but it wasn't. She cursed the way he defied physics. Many people saw Megamind as the alien he was for his obvious difference in features, but were people so petty to forget that the man with the rugged good looks was upsetting the established order of the world?

"Move!" Roxanne pelted her fists uselessly at his iron chest.

"What did you see in there?" Metro Man asked quietly.

Before she could answer, a blaze erupted from inside the structure and a boom echoed throughout her body. Her hands automatically rose to cover her ears. They were lucky enough to be a safe distance away, but Metro Man continued to shield her and Hal for good measure.

Her ears were buzzing in the aftershock. She couldn't even hear herself screaming for the shadowy figure, the shape that she saw in the darkness.

Blocks of brick were falling like feathers from a pillow fight. After the initial blaze subsided, Metro Man was gone in the blink of an eye searching for any remnants of a could-haven-been life.

Roxanne sunk to her knees as Hal was awkwardly deciding how to provide the female reporter with comfort. She continued to watch the hideout smolder, smoke billows covering the view of the Metro City skyline. That was the first day she truly began to doubt Metro Man. And a nameless hero was born in her heart.

* * *

 

Megamind looked at his watch. What a dunderhead, why was he always cutting it so close with the timing? He could hear the brainbots arising from the underground tunnel and planting explosives throughout the old lair.

"Time to go!" He yelped to himself as he began speeding down the old staircase.

Many of the brainbots were already retreating from whence they came. One of them gave a 'bowg' as a symbol that it was about to light the match that would let the memories burn.

"Not until daddy's out in the car!" Megamind tossed his blue head over his shoulder and shouted hoping that they would utilize their voice recognition software.

His knees were practically hitting his chest until he swiftly opened the door and slammed it shut. The moment he started the ignition it was like he dropped the match to set off the bomb. Well, at least they listened. He would have to tweak the software so that they could analyze phrases more figuratively.

He was beginning to speed away as he observed a glimpse of Roxanne. She was distraught and shouting, her arms outreached in the direction of the fire. It was as if events were unfurling in slow motion. Had she dropped something special before Metro Man carried her away? He stalled the car parallel to the huddled group, having the urge to reveal himself and offer to replace whatever it was she had lost.

He felt a pang in his heart as he saw her settle to her knees on the city sidewalk. He realized whatever it was; he could not offer a suitable substitution. That was the second time she made him feel sorry. But villains had no remorse. He pressed the gas pedal, took a deep breath and tried to think about the maniacal laughter that wouldn't come.

* * *

 

Metro Man had left Hal to drive the van back to the video station while he carried a less spirited Roxanne Ritchi back to her apartment. He laid her down gently on her living room sofa.

"Listen Roxie, I scanned the area. There were no signs of life, and no traces of anyone having been there. It's okay, you're okay and nobody got hurt."

Was he trying to console himself? "You better hope so." Roxanne said bitterly at first and then sighed. Anger got her nowhere in life. "At least, I hope so. Goodnight Wayne and thank you for your help."

That was one of the few times she had called him his given name. "If you ever want to talk about anything, you know you can trust me." He said softly before exiting out the window.

"Yea." She didn't know.

She flopped onto her bed face first as she realized that she had been clinging to her purse tightly for some time. She dug around inside for some advil when she realized what was under her fingertips. The soft fabric of Megamind's old cape rose up to greet her. It was the only thing left of that place now. She pulled it out with wonder, like a magician would pull it out of a hat. She sat there eyeing it after she had laid it out on her comforter. She felt like she should be angry towards it for the condition of the old building. And yet, there was something comforting about the nostalgia that it brought her. It was the acknowledgement of a long-formed routine that brought structure into her once chaotic existence.

She wrapped it around her like a blanket, curious to see why Megamind would wear such a thing. It felt like being held. She pulled back from the fabric's embrace and let it drop onto the covers once again. It brought back the feeling of Megamind's lips pressed against hers, his hands and mouth taking more than she had ever allowed. These memories caused her to repress the anonymous hero in the shadows and return to something real. Who knows, she really could have imagined a hand in her frightened state. There were no bodies, no evidence of the figure's existence. Now she was comforting herself. Even if it was a lie, it made her feel better. She had done a lot of pressing things to the back of her mind over her lifetime. Now, at the forefront was the question: where was Megamind and when would he bring some calming monotony back into her life?


	5. Chapter 5

As Roxanne drifted to sleep in her studio apartment she dreamt of younger days, before she became a reporter.

Her hair was long and her clothes were grungy. It was the era after what Megamind would wear was considered fashionable. She was eighteen and living a reckless life. Her boyfriend would toy her around and she would help him with off-the-book business in shady nightclubs. She didn't know any better and liked the attention. Her mother worked long hours and spent time with her at the park when she could, while her father had been absent since day one. This was also the time when Metro Man was just becoming the symbol of the city, before he had really made his mark on crime. She barely knew his name.

It was a typical night. She was in at a rave in the basement of some abandoned complex. Her boyfriend was dealing and she was along for the ride. Although, she was starting to grow tired of his strung out behavior as well as the distant faces of the crowd moving and sweating to a blur of noise and lights. So, she decided to step out and explore. She took a breath of stale air as she climbed the dilapidated stairs, seeking a view of the skyline. It was then that she heard the sound of metal on metal, like someone was constructing.

Knowing that her own activity was illegal, she called no attention to herself by asking who was there. Curiously, she knelt and peeked her head around the corner. Her eyes grew wide as she beheld an older boy in childlike pajamas, his bluish-periwinkle skin glowing under the dim lamp where he was scribbling. She examined his concentrated face, brow furrowed and green eyes on fire with ideas she couldn't comprehend. At least she speculated so, from the size of his cranium. Hell, stranger things had happened. There was a flying guy in the city. On the other hand, maybe she had drunk too much. Everything about him seemed to be smooth except for his face, which made his expressions stand out even more. She saw what he was working on in the corner. Was it some kind of robotic suit? It looked like an ape, though she couldn't understand why. Was he working for some technological circus? Was he himself in costume? No, that skin was too flawless to be fake. She poked her head out further, to get a better look.

Then she saw an orb on the table with a content looking fish doing a flip inside of it. That was like no fish she had ever seen. She stood up, making a shuffling noise. The aquatic creature's eyes turned to her with a startled look that turned into a smile.

"Hello there!" it said in a welcoming voice.

The fish could talk! She brought a hand up to her mouth unsure of what to say. The blue teen's eyes were now upon her while his hand lingered on something that appeared to be a gun.

"Who's out there?" he squinted as he stood from his chair, unable to see into the darkness of the hallway.

Roxanne swallowed. _Try not to judge a book by its cover,_  she told herself, _he won't attack me_.

"Hello." She waved while putting on a happy face and stepping into the room.

His hand still rested on the holster, as he looked her up and down. She couldn't tell if he was analyzing for weakness or deciding whether or not she was just a vision.

"Looks like you've been working hard," Roxanne broke the silence.

He seemed surprised by the continued conversation. "That's true," he replied warily.

"Sir, ask her name," the fish urged.

"It's Roxanne. Ritchi," she replied. "But, I'm really not rich."

The boy's serious face broke into a cautious smile. "I'm Megamind. And this here's Minion," he said with a gesture to the bowl.

"Charmed," the fish stated.

"He's quite the polite pet," she remarked.

"Oh, he's not really a pet." Megamind continued, "He's kind of one of my only friends in this city, like an ally or companion."

"You don't say?" She began to wonder if she had any true friends herself. "My apologies Minion."

"No worries Miss Ritchi," the fish replied, "we're used to a lot of people not quite grasping our situation."

There was a warm feeling in the room with all three of them together. Their conversation continued deep into the night as they were getting along like kids at a slumber party. Roxanne began to forget what she was doing and whom she came with until she heard heavy footsteps outside the door.

Her clearly wasted boyfriend was stumbling into the room. "Les go Roxie. Time to go." He slurred.

"I think I'll stay here for a while longer. You go on without me." She said with conviction, inspired by her new acquaintances.

"Oh no you don't." He snatched her up by her long brown hair, dragging her towards the door.

"You're hurting me!" She screamed as her arms flailed to hit him. She was twisting to try and break free.

"Didn't you hear her?" the blue boy implored, his hand returning to the familiar place at his hip.

"I don't hear nothing but whining." The boyfriend snorted, continuing his staggering out of the building.

It happened like lightening, there was a blast of heat that lit up the room, singeing her hair and striking the assailant. Within a matter of seconds her boyfriend ran screeching down the stairwell trying to put out the blaze of fire set on this denim jacket. Roxanne laughed at the sight. "Good riddance." She scoffed in justification before noticing that something about her felt lighter. She turned to see the terrified look on Megamind's teenage face. "What?" She questioned. He simply held out a trembling finger toward her head. Was she on fire? She put her hands to desperately search her strands when she noticed that largely, they were no longer there. She now had a boyishly short cut from what she could gather. This was a big change from what she had grown up with. At first she was uneasy, but then she realized that it was truly time for a change, and what better way to commemorate it.

That was the first and last time she saw Megamind use the combustion gun.

Days later she would visit the same complex to seek her new friends, but they were no longer there. There was no note, though she was sure that if Minion could write, he would have left her one just incase.

There was a sense of loss that sparked redefinition of her character over the next few years. Roxanne began to clean up her act and she finally had a goal in life. She was taking acting classes to break into the mainstay of the city. All the while, she never forgot her short time with the guarded yet kind blue boy. It was around this time that the sparing matches between Megamind and Metro Man were getting going. People were talking and second-rate criminals were becoming sparse. When she saw the brainbots under the guise of their brown overcoats and old hats, she knew who was responsible for their craftsmanship. Maybe this could be her chance to reunite with the one responsible for her turnaround.

She followed the scout back to Megamind's new hideout. Why did he never tell her where he went? Did he feel guilty, or did he simply not care at all? Now she would find her answers. As she stood on the threshold, she snatched the coat and hat, draping them over herself before following the brainbot inside.


	6. Chapter 6

Her heart was beating against the thick fabric of the coat as she glanced around the hideout. Colorful pieces of paper were hanging from red strings on the ceiling, gears and tools gleamed on the countertops. It wasn't too large of a building, not too small either.

"Here I am with this brilliant plan, but I have no way to bait him." He sighed. "What does it take to lure a superhero these days?"

She reflexively hid in the shadows beneath the iron stairs at the sound. His voice had deepened in three years. What type of maturation had his alien body gone through? She swallowed at the speculation.

"Sir, I've baked some cookies that might catch his attention, if I do say so myself."

A smirk grew on her face.

"Come on Minion, we all know that your cooking is great, but-"

She heard some shuffling and the clanking of a studded leather glove on a plate.

"Mm, this is good." muffled Megamind.

She could imagine the crumbs spilling down his blue face. It was too much. "Pffhaha!" she tried to stifle her laughter.

"What was that?" the mastermind startled.

"I believe it was someone laughing, sir."

"I know that!" He shushed, "The brainbots are busy with the plan. You take this floor, and I'll check the one below. We can't let anyone know about our location."

Her heart panged. Was that why she was left out? She wasn't really part of the gang. She hadn't had enough time. Roxanne bit her knuckle. She wasn't quite sure what to say when she saw him again. Was he really the super villain that the media was making him out to be? All those years she had held onto another train of thought...

His black boots were making their way down the iron stairs; she could see them through the perforations. His bad guy style had certainly increased, mimicking the fashion that society would consider taboo but it somehow seemed softened on him. He certainly wasn't scary, but he was enticing to look at as he made his way slowly down the staircase. The longer collar did compliment his rather large attribute. She took in a breath when she viewed him in profile; he had grown a patch of hair beneath his lip in a darker shade of blue. She hadn't known that the man could grow any due to the lack thereof on his forehead. He turned at the noise.

"A-ha!" He exclaimed as he grasped her arm and pulled her from her hiding place. She clutched her hat, trying to shield her face.

"What do we have here?" Megamind continued, "A spy? You sure look like one in that outfit. Minion! I've found an enemy scout!"

"Coming!" Roxanne could hear mechanical clinking descending the steps. So that's what the robotic ape suit was for. She wondered if it was what Minion wanted or if Megamind chose the design because he thought it looked intimidating.

"You sure put a lot of thought into appearances." She said as she let the hat drop to the cement floor. "Hello again, Megamind."

Shock spread across his face, and then his brow furrowed as his green eyes searched hers. She could tell that he absolutely had no idea why she was here. He had no inclination as to what she was feeling over the past few years or why she had any interest in his affairs. It tore at her, she was miffed. But at least, from his telling features, he remembered her. She dropped the coat to reveal her favorite red dress.

"Hello Miss Ritchi!" Minion waved cheerily with his newly apt arms. She smiled. "We didn't forget you, just so you know. Sir has been watching the surveillance footage of your house quite freq-"

"Shh! Shh!" Megamind put his gloved hands up to uselessly cover the globe where the fish's mouth would be.

Roxanne stared back. "Surveillance?" she said blankly.

"No time for that! There is a plan set in motion." Megamind forged onward, his ears a pink hue. "I am a super villain now, Roxanne." His back straightened, his fists balled at his side.

"I'm not so sure." She eyed him, knowing now and forever that he simply couldn't be the bad guy no matter how hard he tried. She had known evil, she had felt it. There was no pain or fear to face from Megamind. Sans maybe the secret footage he had on her.

"I'll show you." A determined look fell on his face. Her eyes widened, seems she only served to encourage his bad behavior. "Minion," he commanded, "I think that we have a volunteer for damsel in distress."

He went through all of the motions: the maniacal laughter, the cape, the instruments of destruction and torture. Normally one would be scared of the situation, but she already found the excitement waning due to the typical bad guy protocol. It felt so detached from how she perceived the blue boy. For whom was he putting on a show?

Here she was, being tied to a chair with scratchy brown rope. "Hey, if I agree to this, do I get some sort of frequent victim card or something?" She joked.

"To make things clear, you did not agree to this!" He said seriously as he tightened her wrists. "And," he came around to face her, "maybe if it's professional we can work something out." Now he was the one teasing. The corner of her mouth turned up in a smile. His followed.

Soon everyone in town would know who Roxanne Ritchi was from the super villian's near daily kidnapping broadcast. Her recognizable face and constant interaction with two of Metro City's leading gentlemen made her a prime candidate for becoming a reporter. However, it wasn't until rumors of her and the hero dating that she received a reception from the knock out gas instead of Minion opening the car door and politely asking her to come along.


	7. Chapter 7

She woke up the next morning with her legs and arms twisted around the old cape like a child wrapped up in a teddy bear. She pulled herself back on one elbow and noticed that it was the same cape he had worn in her dreams, the first time she had played his damsel in distress. Over the years they had grown so far from where they began. At first she had tried to initiate some friendly outside interaction, but he stuck to the script. She never knew why he tried so hard, but she suspected it had nothing to do with her and everything to do with captain perfect. Every now and then they would joke about punching her kidnapping card, but she never received an award. She never even had a card. It was a fragment of a memory that she clang to, and with each dismissal it truly felt like he was deducting from whatever it was. So, she stopped bringing it up. Whatever newspaper or sleazy program that had classified her as Metro Man's soul-mate had caused her to become even more of a pawn and less of a person to Megamind. Still, she remained steadfast and upbeat while in her heart her admiration for the blue genius was fading. It had to, she told herself, because nothing would ever come of it. And here she was, shacking up with a memento.

* * *

 

"Today's the day, Minion." Megamind smiled confidently.

"I thought _Tuesday_ was recycling day." the fish spoke lightheartedly.

"No! Not that. I mean, the day I defeat Metro Man!" He corrected.

"Shall I collect Miss Ritchi, then?"

There was a pause. "No… No. I think I'm going to try this the old way." Megamind looked absentmindedly towards the window that held the view of Roxanne's apartment building. He doubted she would want anything further to do with him. He wanted to afford her whatever comfort that he still could.

* * *

 

Roxanne was putting on a blue dress today, a cerulean color much like her eyes. Her thoughts were once again about the news and how to fill the slots with the limited amount of action that the city had been seeing. She tousled her hair and was applying some lipstick when she heard a loud knock at her door. Before she could answer, it burst open revealing an anxious looking Minion.

"Pardon the intrusion Miss Ritchi-"

She looked down at the door, crumpled like a used piece of tissue. She was about to make a snarky comment when-

"Megamind is in trouble, I haven't seen it like this before. This is bad. I didn't know who to go to…"

"Calm down, Minion." Her voice was composed while her body was shaking slightly. She placed a hand on the fish's robotic arm after gathering up some things in her purse. "Let's get into the car and you can tell me what happened on the way."

They were speeding towards the hideout while Minion revealed the tale. It was an ordinary day of taunting Metro Man while the fish was observing the banter between the two rivals. Suddenly, a dark look spread across the hero's face when Megamind mentioned how the brainbots had demolished the old hideaway. Somehow things got switched over to Roxanne and Metro Man had forgotten his strength. His sonic punches and the heat of his angry laser vision had taken their toll on the rather slight frame of the blue alien. The big man had apologized and left Megamind to recover in hideout without the trip to jail. He flew away with a discontented look on his face.

Roxanne wondered if the only reason that Megamind remained at home was to save face for the hero with the public officials. "How can I help him?" She questioned while the shadowy figure from the old building was lurking in the back of her mind.

"Well, you see, we can't exactly go to the hospital. I've been able to do all I can with the knowledge that I have acquired over the years but I think what he really needs right now, Miss Ritchi, is you."

"Me?" Roxanne said meekly as they came to a halt outside of the new lair. There was a doormat in front of a brick wall.

"Please, pretend you never saw this." Minion pleaded.

"Cross my heart." Roxanne said with the sweeping motion.

This place was larger than the last one and ultimately seemed like the final lair. At least she hoped. The brainbots were more numerous than she could remember, floating freely through the open space. She was watching them glide by when Minion stopped and held out a hand to twist a silver knob. She followed behind and entered into Megamind's room. It was clean and sterile like a hospital ward. He was sleeping with an IV in his left arm. There was a chair by the bed.

"I'll leave you two alone for a while." the fish spoke.

Roxanne watched him go in slight disbelief while looking back towards the bed. The upper half of Megamind's body was visible. It had bandages that were seeped in a purplish crimson color. His right eye was swollen and turning a deep blue color. She had never seen it this bad either. Her wobbling steps carried her towards the sleeping alien. She hovered over his bedside observing his form before taking a seat in the chair. What could she possibly do to help him? Instinct led her to place both of her hands around one of his. He smiled weakly in his sleep, "Roxanne." Maybe he did need her after all.

* * *

 

Megamind awoke the next day feeling lousy. It felt like his giant brain had bounced around in his skull and there was tenderness growing in various parts of his body. He could barely see out of his eye. What specifically had he said to set the do-gooder off?

"Good morning, Sir." Minion said cheerily.

Megamind groaned into his pillow. "I don't think so."

"You have a visitor."

"What?" Megamind pulled his head back.

"Hi there." Roxanne waved.

Megamind's reaction was to jerk towards her, but his body resisted.

"Ah!" He winced at the slight pain, recomposing himself. "Why is she here? How did she get in Minion? The point of a secret lair is to keep it secret! You know perfectly well I don't need anybody's help."

"Oh, really?" Roxanne crossed her arms.

"Yes, really!" He snapped back. "I can take care of myself." He absolutely hated to show any sign of weakness, especially to those whose opinions he cared about. He must have looked like some pitiful wimp.

"Now, Sir, to be fair she held your hand for most of the night."

They both looked incredulously at the talking fish, as if they had been betrayed. Roxanne saw some periwinkle return to the blue man's face.


	8. Chapter 8

"I'll leave you two be, I have some business to attend to." The all-too-happy fish seemed to glow as he left the room.

Megamind cleared his throat.

Roxanne scratched at the back of her head. "Do you, uh," her voice was dry for some reason, "need anything?"

Megamind's face seemed permanently affixed towards the office-like window in the makeshift hospital room. One eye cautiously swept over her, then back to gazing. "Nope, nu-uh."

She could see that he was straining to hold himself up in a seated position, his arms crossed in a closed off position. His muscles were starting to show signs of fatigue.

Maybe she should step out before the guy fainted. "Alrighty then, holler if you need me." She closed the door behind her and took a breath as she heard the alien collapse onto the bed. He really had some trust issues. She wondered what could cause them to develop in one foreign entity, when Wayne on the other hand seemed the picture of confidence. Both had lost their race, their world, their family. Both were left on another planet to find their way in the same sullied city. How had one become the villain and the other the hero?

She sought advice from Megamind's one companion. She found Minion in the industrial kitchen with a little heart shaped sign above the cow sized ovens. He was making banana pancakes.

"Oh, Hello Miss Ritchi." Minion turned with a smile, and then he seemed a little fearful like she was heading out.

She leaned up against the counter. "I'm not going anywhere. Those pancakes look good."

He laughed, "They're Sir's favorite."

"I bet you know all kinds of things about him." She prodded. Not before long, Megamind's life story was unraveling on the kitchen floor. The pancakes were growing cold when Roxanne heard of the longstanding abuse and isolation sustained by the blue boy. How anyone could keep a baby in prison was beyond her understanding and she wondered why no one ever offered to adopt an adorable alien. It was no wonder that even with his big brain the man couldn't handle the simplest of words, often the ones that involved social interaction. Of course he had Minion, but had he ever been held? Told that he was worthwhile? Anything other than scorned and reviled for his self-expression? Her heart panged. Then, the story ended and the fish handed her the plate of pancakes for delivery.

The door squeaked open as Roxanne slid in. Megamind composed himself, pulling the sheet up further over his chest. She placed the food down on the side table.

"I just wanted to say," she would begin this slowly, "that your inventions are pretty amazing."

"Wha-" Megamind looked away from the window, locking eyes with hers, "What?"

"I like your inventions," Roxanne repeated, studying his face.

A big, childlike smile spread across its angles. Then, "They are pretty miraculous aren't they?" the bravado returned.

"Don't push yourself there, slugger," she smirked. And she wouldn't push him either. Part of her wished to sit on his bed and comfort him in all kinds of ways that he hadn't received in his youth. Yet, she didn't want him to be overwhelmed. She wasn't really sure about who he was now either. Maybe he was a super villain if he really didn't care much for the welfare of the people of Metro City. Then again, maybe it wasn't ingrained in him to do so.

Since Minion had so generously placed her in charge of his master's wellbeing, she checked on him around dusk to observe his vital signs. The plate on his bedside table left half-nibbled food from throughout the day. His appetite looked like it hadn't fully returned. His right hand was lying open on top of the covers while his eyelids were heavy with slumber. She sat in the chair beside his bed and placed her warm palm into his. The steady hum of the lair's motors had put her out after staying up all night and day.

* * *

 

Megamind awoke in the dark to feel perspiration on his fingers. He blinked to see the outline of a shorthaired girl slumped over the bed. He pulled a cover over Roxanne. _So, she really had held his hand all night..._ He hoped that she had a soft bed to return to. He had no idea why she would be spending any more time with her kidnapper than absolutely necessary or, for that matter, why she was clinging to him. Did she feel sympathy for his condition? He felt sick at the thought. He was the bad guy, he was supposed to get roughed up and it should only make him look cooler. At least, that's the way it was in movies and comic books. He wasn't doing anything wrong, was he? Maybe he was because the villain never ended up with the damsel willingly by his bedside. But, he didn't quite mind it at the moment if he had messed up somewhere along the way. He had never felt a warm hand linger on his. He had seen lovers do it in the romantic movies that he had caught while flipping channels in his jail cell. There was one thing that he wanted to try. He looked to Roxanne for approval, but she was dozing peacefully. Feeling a bit guilty and exhilarated, Megamind interlaced his fingers between hers. That's the way couples he observed would do it if they were really into each other. A giddy feeling came over him, and then a calm fulfillment as he brought his head closer to their interwoven hands and fell asleep in that position for the first time in his life.


	9. Chapter 9

Roxanne's head swam from dreams still lingering at the corners of her tired mind as she felt consciousness approaching. The light hit her eyelids, but it wasn't soft and natural. No, it was accompanied by the buzz of fluorescence. The familiar sounds of the lair set her body upright in a routine of calm defense, resulting from the practiced charade she had become accustomed to with Megamind. Still foggy from sleep, her mind tried to think of the last thing she was doing before she was kidnapped when she felt the warmth of a broad hand interlaced with hers.

"Ah!" She let out a startled exclamation, inching away from the bed shyly as the memory came flooding back that she was completely here by choice.

"AH!" Megamind's head shot up dramatically in response to her cry. In the same movement, his right hand adeptly reached beneath the mattress returning with the dehydration gun posed and ready in Roxie's direction.

Both were breathing heavily, chests rising and falling spurred on by adrenaline as their eyes locked on one another. The same confused and vulnerable look mirrored in their faces.

Minion's sing-song voice broke the silence along with the creaking of the bedroom door. "Good morning every…" He paused as he observed the scene, eyes shifting awkwardly from one party to the other.

Megamind began to lower his gun as Roxanne felt herself becoming shaky from the rude awakening. She had to make a swift exit. She could no longer share a gaze with Megamind; her eyes drifting from the weapon to the floor and becoming blurry at the possibility that she could have been a little cube, that he had pointed his first line of defense directly at her face. That was new.

The sound of her chair scraping on the floor echoed in the silent room, followed by the rustling of sheets. Minion stayed obediently still. Her heels were clicking fast towards the exit.

"Roxanne! Wait!" His voice felt distant. She couldn't turn back. If he saw her face, she dreaded what kind of triumph it would elicit. To be able to shake the unshakable Roxanne would be an all time career high.

"Please, wait!" _Was he running?_ Huff, Huff, "It was an accident!"

The train came to a halt. "Accident?" She spoke facing the door as she recalled the feeling of her drunken ex-boyfriend's hand coming down across her face. She turned to the man in pursuit. Her incensed face shifted as she saw the blue heap on the factory floor. Had she forgotten? He wasn't that type of man, and this wasn't that kind of 'accident'.

He was still frail from Metro Man's assault, struggling to prop himself up. Even with all of his intelligence, Megamind haphazardly stumbled upon others weaknesses, angering them in the process. How unlucky, and yet a lucky trait for a 'villain' to have. Could she trust that such innocence and naivety wasn't an act?

She sighed as she saw his arm muscles beginning to fatigue.

Megamind's contorted face straightened itself out as a well manicured hand presented itself. He gazed up apologetically, "Roxanne?"

She liked how he never shortened it, as if the name itself would lose all value if each letter were not represented. She knelt down beside him. "Come on, let's get you some breakfast."

He straightened his back, the best that he could. "Haha! You fell into my trap! I could easily get up if I wanted to!"

She stared at him with half lidded eyes.

"It's just that," he paused and pointed a finger at her, "I don't want to right now!"

She wrapped an arm around his waist, feeling his lean muscles as she stood along with him.

"All right, you've convinced me!" He added for good measure.

She couldn't help but smile as they walked in tandem towards the kitchen. His elbow was around her neck, his hand resting gently on her upper arm. As they did so, she took mental notes. He was taller than her; she could never achieve an appropriate perspective from being tied up in a chair. He was warm blooded, offering heat at her side. His form appeared small, but it was enough for her to wrap her arms around. Likewise, his anatomy other than his skull appeared very similar to other humans from what she could feel. Her notes were veering into dangerous territory at the last thought. What else with her alien subject did she need to gain a better perspective on?

His hold on her was quickly broken as he used both hands to take a seat in the kitchen. Both members were dodging the morning's recent events. As they noticed the breakfast spread on the table, they began to stuff their mouths to fill the silence. Similarly, both noticed Minion's absence. Roxanne then noticed a folded note beneath her plate, picking it up to read to herself:

_Dear Miss Ritchi,_

_Many apologies, but I will be out running errands the next few days to ensure Sir's safety!_

That's what he must have been trying to tell them that morning. She paused to glance up at Megamind, who was focused on his food.

She skimmed the rest of the letter stopping at the words "administer medicine" and "provide care" as she flushed and crumpled the note slightly. What did the fish think she was, a nurse? Was she getting a paycheck here?

Megamind's head perked up at the noise. "What's that?" He questioned as he saw the familiar yellow colored paper. "It's a note from Minion," he leaned in closer. "Is it for me?"

She slipped the paper up her sleeve. "What note?" She questioned stone-faced.

"Oh, ho," he noted, "You're good."

He placed one hand on her wrist. "But I saw it go, up here!" He spoke as his other fingers trailed up her shirt.

She tried to pull her arm back, but his grip was surprisingly strong. Maybe he was getting better.

As he pulled out the square folded paper, she gripped his wrist with her free hand. "It's for me." She smiled, showing that she could be forceful too.

They promptly noticed their entanglement, slowly releasing one another.

Megamind pouted, poking at his food with a fork while his other hand held up his chin. "I never get any notes anymore."

Something about his dejected face made her spur into action, "You have some." She spoke before taking a bite of food.

"Really?" His eyes lit up, and for a brief second she felt something flutter in her stomach.

"Yea," she continued. "They're just hidden around here. You have to look."

"Excellent, that should be easy!"

"And no cheating with the brain bots." She smiled as she saw him return to pondering. She didn't know what had possessed her, but now she had to write some notes. 'Heck', she thought to herself, 'at least that should keep him busy until Minion returns.' Maybe it would keep her busy too.


	10. Chapter 10

While Megamind was counting down in the kitchen, Roxanne was examining the lair for a pen and some paper. Scavenging through the drawers, she uncovered a broken shrink ray, some chewing gum and a squeaky toy shaped like Metro Man with the eyes crossed out- she paused to laugh at that one. He had to draw up plans somehow, but where did he keep the paper? Then, she remembered the man she was dealing with and looked up across the open corridor. Different colors of parchment held aloft by red string twisted silently in the air. That ought to do it. On her walk over, she uncapped the red lipstick that always lingered at the bottom of her purse.

Megamind was playing with his leftovers, shaping them with a fork anxiously as he saw the familiar curved silhouette in his doorway. "Ready for the challenge?" Her cheeks seemed flushed with anticipation. He couldn't help but mirror her expression. "No doubt," he replied confidently.

As he hobbled around the building, checking every crevice, the drones watched with a buzz of curiosity. She wondered as she looked on, had the man developed a way to give machinery personality? Or was she just attributing to his _genius_? A drone turned towards her and she glanced away, feeling an eerie shiver as she turned such admiration from her thoughts. After all, it was the collapse of his lair that had absentmindedly ended the life of the one who had rescued her. A darkness wrapped itself around her heart and she struggled to put up a cold, indifferent front for her safety when the back of her mind questioned; was it an accident? There was a news story in and of itself, who was Megamind? Innocent victim of a society based upon appearances? Or, was he truly a super villain hiding behind the guise of showmanship and mispronunciation? The key turned in her mind as she watched the blue man dig for answers, she was digging for her own. Her eyes followed him.

He had made it across the lair as he collapsed onto a rolling chair in a dramatic heap. He had some of his old flair back. It looked as if he had given up when she saw the realization bloom on his face. It was beautiful to tell so easily how someone felt without words. She smirked. From his vantage, on the back of his plans, she had created a basic mosaic of Minion's face, using her fire engine shade. A smile broke on his face, then the first loud laugh that she had heard from him that was of non-maniacal nature. It rang out through the open space, and her body, clear as a bell. She basked in his warmth.

For some reason, he felt his eyes sting and his pulse race. It must have been the medication. He looked at her incredulously, "I thought I was the only one that did that."

She was afraid to move and disturb this easy and natural smile that she had never known. That would be etched in her mind under the flood of light from the high, glass, factory windows. It was as if it he was a natural part of Earth that day, instead of the ostentation and machinery. She bit the inside of her cheek to wake up and see him as the mysterious species he was.

"You're not alone," she replied, spinning one of the hanging sheets. She wanted to bring him outside, she wanted to walk around the park with him, she wanted to show him the world outside of the four walls he had always known- but where were these desires stemming from? Was it because his demeanor reminded her of a child? _Why, oh why, did Minion leave her to babysit?_

They both stood an arms length apart, her standing under the papers and him seated back, leaning to look her. Not a sound could be heard except the beating of a heart- her heart. At least she was sure that anatomically she had one to speak of. Which made her wonder, _did this being before her have one as well?_ She innocently leaned forward and placed her palm where his should be, and she felt it fluttering beneath her. _Was that its normal pace?_

A warm periwinkle palm covered hers and his soft green eyes sought an answer from hers, "Roxanne?"

His plea sent her stomach flipping and she slipped out of his grasp, taking a step back. "You- have a heart." She abashedly tried to explain her actions.

"As a matter of fact, I have two." His mouth curved at the corners as he placed his palms on either side of his sternum proudly. "Anywho, we are more physiologically alike then you know." he stood up slowly, reaching his hand forward. "I believe you only have one right he-"

She caught him at the wrist. "I know where it is."

He struggled to understand her spreading blush. "Oh!" He received the answer looking down at her body. He crossed his arms and swiftly looked out the window, "Of course you do."

The burning on her face had found its way to her chest. "But I'd like to, erm- the people of Metro City would like to know, how else are we similar?"


	11. Chapter 11

Of course, any self respecting Frat guy would have taken advantage of her last statement, but not her sheltered, scholarly friend.

"The people of Metrocity?" Megamind looked perplexed. "Roxanne, I can understand that you're a reporter and all, but when was the last time those idiots payed attention to anything aside from their hero?" She flinched at the reference to the populace which she was a part of. "Hell, they've analyzed him a million times and have written down the code to his DNA as if it were a map to heaven- but me?!" He looked disgusted as he sunk back into his leather chair, spinning around to face a disheveled lab bench. He picked up a wrench and busied his hands with a work in progress. "They threw me out with the rest of the trash."

She couldn't deny it. She didn't know what to say to fix a lifetime of indifference, if her tight throat would allow her to say anything at all.

He remained at work. "You can go now, Roxanne." He spoke stiffly. "As you can see, I'm able to return to my usual activities." She placed a hand on his shoulder. He couldn't show her his face, he couldn't let her see the pathetic thing he became. "I don't want your pity. Please, go."

The ease of empathy with Megamind that lead to her joy earlier on was now her discontentment, as her heels echoed slowly towards the door- careful to avoid the alligator exit.

When she placed her hand on the cold steel and looked back, she could see his body shaking with silent sobs. They were more alike then she could imagine after all. Similar to any other man she had known, the easiest thing to harm was the ego. At that time, she figured space would allow him to rebuild his machismo.

"If you want me to, Megamind, I'll go." Taking his silence as a response, she hesitantly closed the door.

And build he did.

* * *

 

That evening, Roxanne had returned to her apartment and was tousling in her sheets until the witching hour when she felt something like a snake slither under her.

She sat up with a start, pulling defensively at the thing on her bed- a Kevlar rope? "Oh, no." She said in a groggy monotone.

"Oh, yes!" the blue man replied from the darkness. "I have something now that will set Metrocity straight about who's the better man!"

"And that means you have to kidnap me?" Her eyes saw his silhouette in the moonlight from her balcony. Then his face in the green glow of her alarm clock, "At 3 AM?"

He paused, "...Yes?"

"Do you have any idea what I'm wearing?" Her voice hitched.

"Don't you usually have a dress on?" His voice was diminishing.

She carefully turned up the dimmer on her light switch so her eyes wouldn't hurt, revealing a white satin chemise. "Not exactly."

A new shade of green arose in his round eyes. The room was silent sans the muffled passing of a car on the empty boulevard below. "You... you've changed?"

How could someone be so innocent? Was this an act? Her investigative instincts spurred her on. "That's what people do, Megamind." She walked slowly towards him. "Don't you change before bed? I've even seen you change before battle into those 'baby seal leather' boots!"

He took a step back, fumbling with the rope and glancing out the window. "Yea, but- how am I supposed to know that's normal?" He took a glance at her from the the corner of his eye, "And you," his head squared with hers, "have always seemed so steady, so composed and dependable. With you, I can count on your predictable patterns."

She could feel herself straighten and her hair prickle. Her own words used against her. Why did the word predictable feel like such an insult when it rolled off his alien tongue?

"Like hell I am." She muttered indignantly, closing the gap with a rough kiss. Her arms fit so easily around his slender frame, her right toe curling behind his left ankle. At first the shock didn't allow him to return the gesture, his eyes wide and hands hovering in midair. As it lingered, his eyes closed and he pressed his palms firmly against her back; caught between the safety of cradling her and the carnal urge of pulling her in. She felt an equal level of naivete when she didn't know how to deepen the kiss, but his warm, soft tongue suddenly toying with hers was a pleasant surprise. It wasn't rough- were there no taste buds? Something hard was pressing into her thigh, why did he always carry that dehydrator gun?

With that, she remembered who she was kissing and abruptly pulled away. For all she knew, that could have been third base on his home planet. Maybe he was putting on an act- because he knew just how to play her...

There was a periwinkle in his cheeks and he whispered with half-lidded eyes, "Perhaps I was wrong, Roxanne."

She sat winded on the edge of her bed. "There, ya see?" She swallowed at her brave course of action. Contemplating which body part pushed her in that direction, she brushed a lock of hair behind her pearl studded ear.

He sat down beside her, both looking out the balcony at the surrounding highrises speckled with lights that replaced the night sky.

He maintained his outward glance, "Was that just to prove your point?"

She grasped the bed sheet with the hand that stabilized her on the precipice of realization. "...Yes." She lied.

"Then, my lady reporter," His hands tightened around the newly acquired rope, "so must I."


	12. Chapter 12

She submitted herself to Megamind's captivity as usual, allowing the rope to circle her waist. But this time was different; here she was conscious for the tie up. She closed her eyes to get the feeling right, to return to the normality of waking up ensnared. Yet the sound of the twine sliding through his leather gloves and his intermittent breath near her ear was making her feel more boxed in than that time he actually kept her in an iron box.

"Should I do a report on a shortage of knock out gas?" She quipped.

He stalled after three rings were around her, leading her to open her eyes. _When did his face get so close?_

"As a matter of fact you could," He replied conversationally, "the supplier's in a tight spot with the court at the moment, but I don't see how too many people would hold stock in the…" He stopped talking when he noticed her hooded eyes. "Ah. I see what you did there." Was she uncomfortable? He was beginning to feel a little anxious as well.

"Look, I know that you and Metro Man have had this little competition thing going on since forever, but might I inquire again as to why I must wake up every Tuesday tied to a post? Why not join a debate club, huh? Play a little badminton?"

He returned her look, wagging his finger at her, "Oh, you. I remember why I knock you out now."

She leaned forward, getting in his space, "Why? Is it because I make sense? Because I remind you that there are other people in this world; that this town isn't a playground for two alien hot shots?" She bit her lip at his silence, had she gone too far?

Megamind yanked the rope towards him, tugging at her flesh. "You wouldn't understand." His eyebrows furrowed.

She could feel the strength in his hands and words, "I'm looking for answers" she breathed against the cord, "it is my job, after all."

He continued his business of neatly tying. Then, he helped her bound body to stand. The time was 4 AM.

"If I am taking part in this display of chauvinism today, may I make one request?" She turned her head towards his as they were walking to the invisible car.

"If by chow-vensism you mean super awesome villainy, do go on," he replied, pressing the button on the keys so the lights would flash.

They both sat in the front seats when she whined, "Can it not be filmed?"

He looked over at her pleading face as he inserted the key into the ignition. That was new. The car roared to life and they sped onward.

"What?" He gasped. "I thought filming was your thing…" He turned towards her, "That's what helps me prove to Metrocity what kind of force I am to be reckoned with!"

"Pretty please?" she fluttered her eyelashes.

He rolled his eyes, dragging a hand down his face. "You're never this difficult." But those big blue eyes were hard to ignore. "All right, but you're going to have to tell me why."

"Because you tied me up, in this!" She struggled to gesture to her nightie.

He looked her up and down, confused. "What's wrong? I thought you said that this is what normal people wear to bed."

She swallowed and embarrassedly placed her head against the cool window. "Normal people who live normal private lives in their bedroom that they don't want others to see!" She gritted her teeth with the explanation. She felt naked being outside in such thin fabric, not to mention the rope. It was like the walk of shame from a BDSM experiment gone wrong. And she didn't even get any. She hadn't gotten any in far too long. What was the reason again? _Oh yeah! A blue man popped into her apartment and stole her out the window!_

"Why wouldn't they want others to see?" said the guy who could easily walk around in footie pajamas.

She shook her head, glancing downward. "Forget it," she conceded. "Maybe your alien physiology needs to catch up."

* * *

 

The sun was rising over Metro Bay as Roxanne sat with legs tightly crossed on a wooden stool over what appeared to be a dunk tank full of mechanical sharks. Due to the lack of camera usage, Megamind stood beside his damsel instead of broadcasting his image from another location. He was sending out a message of bravado over a modified Megaphone (she assured the pun was intended) that served as an alarm clock for many reluctant civilians. All of this was taking place on top of the flat roof of a historic site.

"…You will never be able to rescue your dear Roxanne unless your feeble mind is able to solve this riddle-"

Before he could finish his speech, she quickly leaned over, "The mining museum! We're at the mining museum!" Maybe if they finished early enough she could catch up on the sleep he had cost her the night before.

He put his hand over the voice box and gave her the look a child would if his favorite toy had been taken away. She smirked, that ought to teach him. He returned to the instrument, "No! No we're not! I just hypnotized her to think that way!"

"Nice save," she jibed, feeling the morning chill.

It wasn't long before they saw something silver approach from the horizon. "It's him!" Megamind appeared antsy, reaching for the remote to his new invention. As soon as he pressed the engage button he gave Roxanne a smug look. She replied with her usual glance of indifference as the sound of iron clanging grew louder. Vibrations could be seen on the water and felt within her.

A gigantic robot shaped like a shark (how evil) was now looming over the side of the building, its jaws clinking between bouts of fire.

"I didn't know that sharks could breathe fire." Roxanne commented from her front row seat.

Megamind ignored her, waiting for the idol to arrive. She couldn't deny feeling a prick of jealousy at consistently being given the role of inanimate bait. As she looked down, she felt the sharks were the same as Metro Man. Wait, what was that? There was another remote by her feet? She might as well speed things up a bit more and bring everything to the table before he showed up. With a rush of adrenaline she pressed the red knob with her heel.

The reverberations grew along with the look of panic on Megamind's face. _Maybe that was the wrong impulse to follow?_  The big shark was rising higher into the sky, turning on its side much like a breeching whale. _What was it that happened when they came back down on those nature shows?_ In that split second, she saw a blue flash coming towards her and felt arms cradled around her as the resounding crack came like a wrecking ball into the brick building. Dust came up in a cloud as everything tumbled and turned to black.


	13. Chapter 13

There was a stinging on her left arm, and the world was dark sans a blue glow could been seen through her closed eyelids. The last thing that she felt was a grasp similar to the stranger who had kept her from falling in Megamind's lair. A protective, lean muscled hold that lingered at the back of her mind. _Had he survived? Should she thank her guardian for another rescue?_ Her heavy lashes fluttered open and she jerked forward to grasp him only to apprehend a stunned Megamind.

After their shared awkward glances, she released his spandex lapels and inquired, "Where… Are we?"

He took a moment, "Seems we've fallen into the old mines beneath the museum."

She noted that the blue glow was emanating from a swirling orb of his own invention. The strange electrical waves came in a comforting pattern.

"Roxanne, I'm so sorry. My haphaz-erd preparation of this plan was careless and I ended up hurting you." He pouted as the corners of his mouth turned into an exaggerated frown.

"Wait, what do you mean?" She squinted in confusion as the familiar twinge of pain returned. She looked to the source. Her arm was bleeding profusely, and she could feel the red liquid rushing down the side of her face as well. She continued to stare in shock as he began to tear at the thin fabric on his arm and use it as a bandage. Heaven knows she didn't have much to spare.

"I never knew these were down here..." She continued as she examined how the round tunnels were etched away by hand, steel tracks and trolleys from decades ago still lingering in some. Was this the catacombs of Metro City? One strange thing that she noticed was that it wasn't dark like other uninhabited places. Strings of light flickered from red cables at the tops of the tunnel. That decor felt familiar. "Megamind, when did you-?" She began, feeling her heart pick up in recognition.

"I've scouted all of the abandoned places in this city;" he looked at his craftsmanship like an old friend, "lived in a few. This was my first."

She swallowed. The shoddy rigging must have been that of an eight year old, possibly younger with his genius _. What a way to grow up_. "Why did you leave?"

"Even though it felt like home, erm  _prison_ , without the windows; given the choice I'd prefer a view..." He trailed off.

Then, she felt him press something like a patch to the wound her head. His touch was so caring and tender, much like the way he called her name. She would her never have known from the way that Minion was usually in charge of her kidnapping routine. He used his sleeve to softly brush away the blood that was beginning to cake on her face.

"Thank you." she looked up at him genuinely.

"No need. I'm the one that got you into this mess."

 _However true that may be,'_ she thought guiltily, _I'm the one who set the robot to demolition mode._

"I was able to propel us into the mines before the building came down, but we're blocked in by the rubble." He continued as a look of regret played on his features.

Her stomach dropped. "But we saw Metro Man, he'll shovel through that stuff like sand," she reassured.

He cast his gaze downward, "Roxanne, I was examining the horizon when the shark started going haywire... What we saw was the reflection of a far away jet." Her eyes grew in the darkness. "Without the cameras," he glanced at her attire briefly, "There may be no way that he, or anyone else, knows where we are."

She suddenly felt claustrophobic. "But you've been here before. There's another exit, right?"

"As a boy." He held her gaze again, "Even so, I promise, we'll find a way." His hands circled hers. She was beginning to feel mushy inside and she didn't like it. Vulnerability was weakness and her current situation reeked of it.

"All right," She stood up and ensured her body was in general working order. Then she put out her hand.

Megamind knelt to grasp it, but faltered back to the floor. _How slow of her,_ she hadn't realized who took the brunt of the fall.

"I, uh," she tried not to let him feel the vulnerability either, recalling his insecurities about pity. "I'm scared of tight places." So she placed it upon herself. "Do you happen to have a larger room, like a central command center?" Maybe there she could treat him with supplies.

He nodded, and she knew he couldn't stand on his own but would never ask her assistance. _Stubborn alien_. "Will you hold me while you show me the way?" She blushed, but it was the only way to stabilize him as they walked.

His face turned a pinkish shade before a healthy level of ostentation returned. "How bold." He leaned forward to place his arm around her neck as they stood in tandem. "Could it be that our female reporter has a crush?"

She felt a lump in her throat, then laughed it off, "Hah! Just show me the way, lover boy."

 

* * *

 

With her hand on his back, she could feel the liquid that she couldn't see due to his dark uniform. She wondered as they walked, _how often he had bled without her knowing throughout the numerous battles she had witnessed?_  Then, she took into account how often she had come out unscathed. This was her first time facing a real threat. How had she come to feel so safe around Megamind? Perhaps she had come to take his precautions for granted.

She broke the silence of their shuffling with a joke, "What ever happened to predictability?"

He laughed back, shaking his large cranium. "First it's an offense, now it's a comfort. What do you want, Roxanne?"

He looked at her with a smile, as her shocked expression brought recognition to them both that he may be describing something much more concrete. _Could the girl with the superhero boyfriend really being looking at him in that way? Just what had happened to predictability?_

He cleared his throat, "Maybe you'd like to explore more of my unpredictable side?" He spoke as he gestured to mining cart beside them.

She eyed him suspiciously.

"Trust me." He smiled with a grasp of her hand.

"Maybe." She smirked as she stepped into the vehicle alongside him.

With a flip of a hidden switch, both were zooming forward through the lights which took on the appearance of shooting stars in the dark cavern. Her heart rose as they took sharp turns down tunnels she knew she would never navigate this maze alone. There was more of a labyrinth beneath her city than she could have ever imagined and the strange thing was, she didn't want to report a damn thing. She looked back at the confident man behind her and she knew what trust was. To show this place to the world seemed as if it would break that.

They ended their ride in something like an abandoned station. A terminal of sorts where all the mining tracks met up. "Exit to the right of the Megacart, we hope you have enjoyed your ride," he mocked a theme park worker communicating over a loud speaker.

She giggled. "I didn't know that you had been to an amusement park."

"I haven't." He placed his arm around her neck, for stability, she reassured herself. "But I saw the making of them on T.V., which inspy-erd this contraption." His habit of mispronunciation reinforced that statement.

"Wow." She looked back on the tracks. "And it still works after all these years."

"I put a lot of passion into my work," he admitted. And she could feel it in every contrivance that had ever held her.

As they walked with their arms around one another, it mirrored something like a teenage date.

"Next thing you know you'll be walking me home and asking for a kiss at my doorstep." She jested.

"Should I?" He inquired seriously.

They stopped to share a glance and she shied away, shaking her short locks. "Joking, Megamind."

"Of course."

His disappointment permeated her skin, sending knots into her stomach.

"Show me the grand tour of your old place," she distracted, "I want to see what Littlemind built."

"Hey! Never little!" He secured with a pointed finger.

"Never little?" She raised an eyebrow, knowing the crude joke would be lost on him.

* * *

 

After they had hobbled through the remains of much of his childhood, they ended up in a room filled with what appeared to be recycled beanbag chairs. This must have been before Minion's modern suit so the boy had done most of the scavenging and decorating. On a makeshift bookshelf she saw some used copies of Shakespeare mixed in with the physics and engineering workbooks.

"No wonder your pronunciation is off." She murmured to herself, picking up a copy of Romeo and Juliet. "Kids are such idiots."

"But they had each other, right?" He interjected, seated on a larger bean chair. "I thought it was pretty nice that people from two different worlds could end up together."

She looked from the faded novel to his face and she felt the parallel from the spark in his eyes. "Spoiler alert," she sassed, "they die."

"Perchance... adults wouldn't make the same mistakes?"

She flopped onto the beanbag beside him. "Are you coming onto me?"

"Only a little," he smiled.

"I thought you said _never little_." She jabbed him lightly on the arm.

"Ah!" He doubled over and she checked her fist. _So his blood was blue..._

"Don't think I can't see you're hurt. You need treatment." 

He looked back up at her wincing, "Minion's not here."

"But I am." 


	14. Chapter 14

"Shouldn't you buy me a drink first?" He turned his head towards her cautiously as her hands were at the zipper on his suit.

She didn't want to scream 'take it off' but she had to admit that the curiosity was getting the best of her since their anatomical discussion. "It's okay big boy, I'm just going to bandage you, all right?"

He resigned after showing her the half empty mess kit. She blew dust off the red cross when they sat atop a variety of bean bags. Was this thing from the civil war? His back was to her front as she began to undo the tight suit like a wrapper, taking mental notes. He had a spine with vertebrae that was familiar. Across the middle of his back was a deep scratch that she began to clean. His sinewy muscle was taut. He took a deep breath. He must have a similar respiratory system to be able to breathe and talk the way he did. So what about him was so different sans the color scheme?

"I noticed that our blood is a different color." He initiated some small talk that seemed to read her mind. He appeared distant at the recognition of another deviation from the human race. She thought it was something he should take pride in.

"Hey, we aren't so different!" She cheered, demonstrating the coloring in her veins at the wrists.

"An illusion." He corrected her, tracing the branching fluid back to her elbow. She shivered at his gentleness. His mouth was close to her ear. "Crimson red is your color, after all, Roxanne."

"And I assure you that a shade of a popular primary color is yours as well." She leaned back, feeling flushed. After adhering a bandage to the wound she noticed a purplish bruise dangerously low on his back. Dare she?

"Looks like you have something beneath the suit that needs treating." She tried not to sound ambiguous.

"What?" He jolted, "No, no. I can do that myself, thank you." His hands stayed protectively on his lower extremities that were still covered. His chest and back were already on display. He even had small rosy nipples on his pecs. His species must have been akin to something mammalian.

"What's the problem? You got something you'll let your fish friend see, but not me?"

"I, uh, Roxanne..." He turned towards her trying to explain himself. "There are certain things that only someone you... have strong feelings for... can see. You understand that, don't you?" He implored.

"You mean like this?" She got on her knees and tugged at her nightie, revealing a better look at her cleavage.

"Oh. Oh my." He bit his lip. She liked the way his facial hair moved with it.

"I'm beginning to think that thick skull of yours is learning," she grinned.

"I beg your pardon, Roxanne, I was so wrapped up in the plan that I forgot..."

"So wrapped up in Metro Man is more like it." She crossed her arms.

His face contorted in disgust. "Absolutely not!"

"It's okay, you know, if that's what you're into..." She trailed off with a hand in the air, feigning giving up.

He got on his knees grasping her hands, "Roxanne, I..."

She urged him on mentally, exchanging a lingering glance.

"Ever since I met you, I couldn't rid you from my mind. From its size there are literally so many places for you to hide!" He exasperated, "I wake up in the morning thinking about tying you up, I go to sleep at night imagining about how to captivate you, to capture you..."

She rose an eyebrow.

"And I realize this all sounds like a kidnapping obsession; maybe that's what it is, Roxanne. But I want you, I've always wanted you as my own. Just for me, always." He was flushed periwinkle and breathing heavily from the declaration.

Their faces were inches apart when she tilted her head slightly to the right and kissed him, aching to explore the feeling of his foreign tongue again. She took pride in his acknowledgment.

Roxanne pulled back slowly and examined his blissful expression. "You asked me to trust you before, now I'm asking you for the same." She leaned back and let a strap fall off her shoulder. "Show me."

He looked fearful again, his mouth forming a hard line.

"I don't care if we're different." She encouraged, placing a hand on his thigh. "That's natural, it's the way that boys and girls are biologically made."

"...Really?" His eyebrows bent in concern, "You aren't afraid?"

She smiled, "I've become best friends with alligators and have daily encounters with chainsaws. Did I ever once show you an ounce of fear?"

Much to his chagrin he admitted, "...Not really." He shrugged.

She bravely moved her hand further up his leg, searching for her target. He instinctively bucked towards her hand with a look of pleasure. Alien physiology might not be so far off after all.

"Roxanne," his voice was pained as he placed his right hand on top of her left. "Why are you doing this? Why me?" His green eyes searched hers in earnest.

Now it was time for her admittance. Did she confess that he had saved a teenage girl from wasting her life in the rave scene? That she admired the way he genuinely cared for those close to him? Would she tell him that she liked the way his alien ass fit into those tight pants? She laughed at the thought as she straddled his narrow waist, tugging the suit at his elbows. "Because you're bad to the bone." She lumped her feelings into that one statement as she pulled him close in a passionate lip lock.

They worked together to ease his arms out of the fabric. "News Flash," He jested, "Naughty Female Reporter Has Joined the Side of Evil!" He tossed her playfully onto her back.

"Not quite yet," she toyed, looking up and the toned blue of the man above her. "Show me," she repeated softly.

"No exposés, promise?" His fingers moved cautiously to his front.

"Scouts honor." She raised her fingers.

He took a beat. "Just so you know why I'm doing this, it's because I have strong feelings for you, as you probably know by now." She looked up at him and swallowed. "And I'm going to need your help." With that, he reached out for her hand, placing it beneath his. Their fingers interlaced as he began to pull the suit past his lower abs. How nicely defined they were, she brought her other hand up to trace them as he shuddered. He had no bellybutton, she noticed. Instead, there was only a deep groove. She was focused on his waist as she looked up to gauge his comfort level. He was intent on her, his lips slightly parted. There was no going back. They pulled together as the suit fell past his hips and thighs and she came to admire the most unique thing she had seen in her life. She selfishly thanked whatever gods there were that he was most certainly male, similar to the human sense. He was bald there as well of course, but she half expected something akin to the patch on his chin. He was blue as well, with a swelling of fuchsia at the head and blooming around the length of him, in contrast to the indigo veins. You could say he had a mega mind at the head as well.

"Retractable, Megamind, that's amazing" she whispered in admiration, as his sex twitched at her comment. She couldn't fight the urge to move forward slowly, kissing his shaft.

"Roxanne," he breathed, "it feels so good…"

She teased his growing tip as she leaned back. "Don't you want to see what's been beneath my dress all these years?"

His tongue briefly flashed across his lips as he nodded enthusiastically.

"C'mere, stud." She smiled seductively as she placed his bony fingers on her clavicle, forcing them downward and dipping them between her breasts.

"Ah!" He blushed and she could see the sensation overwhelming him. So she stood up.

"Just watch." She spun so her back was facing his seated position on the floor. She leisurely slipped the remaining strap off her speckled shoulder, allowing her top to be exposed. But he could only see the curve of her back. "It's like yours." She traced her vertebrae, ending where the chemise had stopped at her well-endowed hips. Then, she inched out of the fabric, allowing full view of her rear.

"Perfect…" He echoed her appreciation.

She spun to show him her full chest, pink nipples peaking in the air and excitement. His look of awe and wonderment was all any girl could ask for.

"Not like mine..." He whispered in a deep voice.

She laughed, crawling towards him. "Will you touch me?"

He nodded again, reaching out with a trembling hand. She steadied it in a cupping fashion around her breast. He brushed her skin with tender care, causing a stirring between her legs.

He looked up at her in admiration, "Is it for me?"

What a hard question to answer, she stiffened.

He went on, "if it is, then I assure you-"

She silenced him by pressing a finger to his lips. Any more sweet lines and she might lose herself. Truth be told, she didn't know what this was. But she wanted to find out.

"Show me." She reassured as she laid back, trailing her hands over her body; bringing his fingers to her entrance. There she was as bald as he was.

"It's warm… and wet," he remarked, his eyes alight with curiosity.

"Rub right here," She instructed. "That's it, in circles. A little more." She let him linger for a while. "Now put your finger inside." 

He obeyed, making her back arch into the sensation. "It slips in so easily," he commented, watching it slide in and out.

She was riding Megamind's finger… and it felt amazing. All these years, if she had only known what a gold mine was wrapped a layer of innocence covered in leather and studs. "One more." She purred.

"Anything, Roxanne." He provided by filling her with one more digit. As she was enjoying herself he inquired, "Can I make you feel the way I felt before?"

She nodded absentmindedly. When she opened her eyes, the alien's mouth was pressed to her clit. "You like it here, don't you?"

 _Fast learner._ She suddenly became shy. "You don't have to…" She huffed.

"Oh, but I want to." He looked at her from under his lashes as he retracted to kissing the inside of her thighs. "I've never seen a sight so beautiful, like a budding rose…" His vibrato and breath reached her center. The feel of his tongue lashing against her slit, his tongue tasting her was making her insane.

"Suck it, right there. That's it... harder."

"Does it feel good?" He asked.

"Yes!" She exasperated. "Let me show you how good it feels." Possession was growing in her as she moved towards Megamind's member. She licked his length upwards with a broad tongue, tasting the clear liquid that emanated from the top. It was sweet, much like the man she had come to know.

His hands lingered in her hair as she bobbed up and down. "So good… Roxanne…" He moaned and she knew that her inexperienced partner was close. She didn't mind, in fact she found it strangely cute. He began tapping at her shoulder, "Roxanne, please… I think I'm going to…" But she kept her mouth steady to receive his load. With a tense jerk of muscles, he pumped what he had to offer inside of her. It was a smooth consistency and flavor similar to a milk shake. She wouldn't mind doing it again, as she swallowed. She leaned back as he wiped her lips while panting at the exchange.

She was even more radiant with the sheen of his fluid clinging to her skin. In that moment, he could pretend she was his.

As he held her close, she could hear the fluttering of his hearts. She hugged him back, pressing her naked breasts to his flat chest. He kissed her forehead softly.

She looked up at him and teased, "I hope you don't think we're done."

He tilted his head inquisitively, "You mean there's something better than this?"


	15. Chapter 15

  
"I'll give you a moment." She allotted him time to recuperate while brushing the hair out of her face.

"What for?" He questioned as she looked down to see him hard as a rock at her suggestion. That must be one advantage of having two hearts.

"For round two." She smirked as she coached, "This isn't as much about speed as it is about stamina." She ensured looking down at his member and back at him, "And making sure that everybody gets a turn."

"You mean, I can make you…" Eagerness brimmed on his features.

"Maybe in not such an extravagant way, but yes." She blushed, "I'm sure you can."

He kissed her lips. "Please," He kissed her neck, "Roxanne. I want to make you feel the way I feel."

She recalled the others who had left after they had had their piece. From Roxanne's record, men sought only to satiate themselves. What a unique specimen she was in the presence of, to be so excited to please her. And she liked being in control, "Beg for it."

"Please show me how to pleasure you, Roxanne." His eyes were yearning. "I want you to feel better than you've ever felt in your life. I want to be worthy," His eyebrows bent innocently, "of you."

"Good boy." She kissed him with tongue while straddling his narrow waist, feeling his tight thighs against her butt. He still had the leather boots on, which made her admit to liking a bit of kink. She could see them in the lair with leather, chains and spurs, but she'd had enough rope for a lifetime. Wait a minute, was she thinking about a future with him? She shook her head to clear it of any emotional sentiments. Tonight was only about exploration, and she was in charge. She was safe there.

Placing all thought into sensation, she ground her clit onto his shaft moving back and forth to warm up.

"Ah!" She gasped, forgetting how good that could feel.

"Mm, you like it, don't you Roxanne?" He responded proudly.

She whispered to his ear, "I do." With that she rose to her knees, steadying herself with her hands on his shoulders as his head played at her slick opening. His mouth had made quick work of her.

"Please," Megamind begged as his cock twitched eagerly.

"Please what?" Roxanne queried as her hips ghosted him.

"I'm not sure. It feels like... Like I need to be inside of you," his voice was rough and shameless.

She nodded. "You may." He didn't even need teaching, perhaps instincts took over.

"Will it fit?" He looked at her inquiringly.

"Only one way to find out." Her mouth was pressed up against his in a passionate kiss as she forced herself down.

"Oh!" His mouth opened against hers as she spread with his girth.

This was the fullest she had ever felt in her life, his tip was wide but his base was narrow. She didn't know whether she could move. Much to her exhilaration, his hips began moving for her. "It feels so right…" He assured. "Do you like this?" He questioned cautiously.

"That's it," she answered. "Feels good. Yes! Now, suck on my chest."

He didn't pause to ponder because he unequivocally wanted to please. He began licking her breast, looking up at Roxanne's response. "Yes, right here," she directed with a tweak of her nipple. He followed her fingers and began to suck, feeling it stiffen in his mouth. "Mm," she affirmed as Megamind felt her smooth folds tighten.

He wanted to fill her up so badly, but her pleasure came first. "Touch me," she instructed, "all over." There was one spot that he had always wanted to grasp, and she wasn't surprised when his hands went straight to her ass. She liked the rough way that he played with it, grasping and releasing her flesh and spanking it swiftly. It was different from his usual gentleness, and she was curious about what his bad boy side had to offer. When he bit lightly at her nipple, her hips rocked into him.

"I think I'm going to…" She breathed as her vision went hazy. His thickness was pistoning into her quickly now and she could hear him directing, "Roxanne, cum for me." With that, she wrapped her arms around his lithe torso and felt waves of pleasure bearing down on her. As she tensed around him she moaned, "Mmmegamind!"

"Roxanne," He cooed into her hair with a kiss. "Oh, Roxanne..." After riding out the pleasure, he asked, "May I try something?"

"Anything," she hummed.

He prompted her onto her knees and rode her from behind.

She let out a cry with each entry because he was hitting her so deep. She grasped at the beanbags for support as he placed his hand over hers for stability and assurance, "Does it still feel good?" He huffed with concern as he ground his body into her. She nodded emphatically as his other hand toyed with her bouncing chest. "I've never known a more lovely view, Roxanne."

She blushed at the lewd comment. "I want to feel you cum inside me, Megamind," she moaned. Seems she had some vulgar thoughts of her own. _What would it hurt anyway?_  she thought.  _How likely would it be that two different species had DNA compatible enough to make a baby?_ It was the perfect no-strings-attached sex.

"Are you sure?" He was at her ear. "Because I would like nothing better."

"Fill me with your hot fluid, Megamind," she encouraged, "I want to feel it dripping out of me."

With that image, his hands were at her hips pulling him into her, hitting the spot inside of her that had been so hard to find. She was surprised to feel the sensation whelm in her again as she came in unison with Megamind. She had never felt so whole. "Roxanne!" He called out, thrusting into her and filling her as she had desired.

He collapsed onto her back, rolling them onto their sides as he held her from behind like a spoon in a drawer. He whispered his thanks into her hair, kissing her head intermittently. Feeling tired and satiated from the activity he closed her eyes and began to drift as his voice echoed "Thank you, Roxanne. I have always... loved you."

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

She felt herself swaying back and forth to the familiar gait of a broad armed robotic suit.

"Mm… Minion?" She spoke groggily before realization set in and her eyes shot open to check up on her current state of dress. Somehow she was back in her trademark red outfit, her wounds now properly dressed.

"Good morning, Miss Ritchi!" He hummed. The fish glanced at her with a warm, knowing look, "I trust that you and Master had a lovely evening?"

Visions of the steel shark and rubble falling in darkness were interrupted by flashes of exquisite heat and fulfillment that came with the wanton whispers of a blue alien. She flushed.

"As lovely as an evening spent lost in the mines can be," she covered.

"Certainly." Minion nodded. "How lucky, and yet unlucky, that Mr. Metroman recovered you two with his x-ray vision."

She began to bite her lip. Had the two men spoken while she was out of it? "Is Megamind okay?"

The fish looked off into the distance then back at the reporter in his arms. "No need to worry about him. Your boyfriend made it perfectly clear that you were well cared for." There was a hint of coolness to his voice. She had known that all of his efforts over the past few days were arranged to bring the two of them together, like any dedicated wingman.

Her stomach dropped as her mouth grew dry. "… _Wayne?_ " He sought clarification.

The fish searched her eyes with silent hope, "Who else?"

 _Was he still carrying on that charade?_ _Was it to keep her safe or for his own gratification?_ After what had happened last night, it looked as if things were going to be different and they wouldn't need to lie anymore. But, Metro Man didn't know that. How could he have known that? She tried not to blame him for making the worst possible move, sending Metro City back to square one. Her eyes were stinging with tears. They had just made **such** a breakthrough. _She_ had made such a breakthrough.

Entering the lair, tears pooled at her chin and she felt bitter as Megamind coldly tied her up for another day of the same old routine. She could see that he wasn't feeling it too. He would not speak to her, no matter how often her voice quivered with his name. _How could this be? How could two people be so far apart when she could still feel his warmth seeping out of her?_ She abashedly hung her head in forfeit.

 

* * *

 

 

The days continued on in the same foreseeable manner that they had since the dawn of good versus evil. Only this time, Roxanne strived to plant subtle hints towards the opposing parties. She even threw the predictable line at Megamind again; to elicit his previous sensual response. Her flirtatious replies were to no avail. The alien was so discouraged from his loss that he put forth all of his effort into defeating his rival. Not an ounce of attention was left for Roxanne.

Distantly she heard Metro Man call over the loudspeaker, "Roxanne! Don't panic, Roxie... I'm on my way!"

"I'm not panicking," she deadpanned. _Please,_ she internalized while looking at the black cape of the man she once held, _Please Megamind, See how much I trust you. I'm with you. **Turn around**_. She knew he wouldn't. Then, she would grow tired of the game and call out their location, only so she could go home and sulk. Sometimes she would cry on Wayne's shoulder as he carried her over the city. No matter how much he asked, she would not share why. She wondered if he felt the same way, trapped in an eternal Ground Hog's Day.

Then the day came when Metro Man disappeared, and she felt a guilty gladness wash over her. The shock of this emotion at the loss of her longtime acquaintance got the most of her and she shied away from Megamind; knowing that if they were together now it would not be her victory. Deep down, she hoped that her happiness had stemmed from knowing that her friend escaped the madness of their hero/villain cycle.

One night when she was at the museum, she was looking to the statue of her old friend for guidance and forgiveness. At that moment, she spotted a familiar pair of green eyes looking up at the same square jawline of justice. She knew from the difference in demeanor and those wanting green orbs. It wasn't Bernard. But, perhaps, she could get across her feelings to the real man, or alien, inside.

She didn't know that it would take so long for Megamind to reveal himself, and in the end it was only by his own fault. _He was lying._ He was being a coward and covering his tracks. She was confused about her feelings and still felt shame for having them. The embarrassment in front of the restaurant caused her to spout harsh words.

"You actually believed I wanted to be with you?" She asked, thinking of Bernard; knowing that it could be misconstrued as Megamind. At the time she didn't care. Not to mention the additional rage that came from giving the most annoying person on Earth super powers.

Still, she couldn't deny the butterflies that filled her when for the first time ever, Megamind knocked at her door instead of creating his own entrance.

After Wayne's discovery, she noted that a weight was lifted from her shoulders as well as Megamind's. They were able to interact with each other freely, naturally. In a way, she was glad that Titan was not the 'good guy' so that she could escape the repetitive lifestyle she had come to loathe. That perspective changed when she woke up pinned to a skyscraper. That was one of the few times that she had ever truly feared for her life. Because unlike Metro Man and Megamind, she had never trusted Hal. She couldn't even trust him to tie his shoe. And so, on the possible last day of her life, she decided to reveal what she had hidden in her heart for so many years.

"…I need you." She poured every ounce of yearning she had into that statement, and it could have been the first words of personal truth that she had spoken.

Seeing his bravery, bravado and brains that day had turned her on more than anything she had experienced. Being pulled away by those lean arms allowed her to see the man that had saved her from the shark was the one that had saved her before in the explosion. All of this time, she had known, Megamind was a hero. Even when he was a villain. The Megamind she had wanted, that she had always known he could be.

That night they were free to be themselves, and they explored each other as such.

* * *

 

Their days now consist of walks and bike rides in the park. Her news stories are about making a difference in the community rather than demonstrations of power. She's proud to be walking hand in hand, and lying on a blanket on the grass, with her blue boyfriend. He looks nice in causal clothing, especially a black t-shirt and some old, ratty jeans. Though, the cape will always have a special place in her heart. Their nights consist of smooth leather, spiked studs, warm bodies, and cold steel. These times consistently demonstrate that the couple is not so predictable, after all.


End file.
